BZ-Guards
This article is about The Comic Land's military, for the comic series, see BZ-Guards (comic series). The BZ-Guards (short for Bionicle Zone-Metru Guards) were BZ-Metru's and The Comic Land's military, guard and police force. For organizations, they usually split into large regiments called Squadrons. Squadrons The BZ-Guards generally separated into squadrons,excluding The BZ-Guards whom guarded Hapori Tohu. Usually, when a squadron is called to deal with a task, they usually split into squads of 10 and dispatch as many of these groups needed to deal with the task at hand The Highest squadron(A-Squadron)was continually called for important rescue missions,and lower ranks were called for normal troubles such as robs or Airship chases. The only example of a squadron usage was in Dark709's Comics: The Movie II: Origin of Malice Borg where the A-Squadron was called upon the mission of rescuing the Guardian and his apprentices from the dangers of Tohu tower's fall,although in the original Lerahk34's comics:The movie the E-Squadron was called upon for the mission of battling against the Dark-Metru troopers as a distraction. The BZ-Guard Squadron 083 is a squadron led by Commander Harper, then later Commander Jahli, that was sent to the aid of the island continent Alternia, which was fighting for freedom against the Army of Darkness. It is unknown why this squadron was given a number, rather than a letter. Possibly they were out of letters? Weapons The BZ-Metru Guard, being the most common soldier in the Comic Land, carries a wide array of weapons and tools, from knives to mini-guns. However, some of the squadrons carry unique weapons for their environment. An interesting aspect of all the weapons is that all of them are "Bullpup" (ammo behind the trigger). The weapons of the BZ-Metru guards are: *'Plasma-charged combat knife': a standard issue knife for the BZ-Metru guard. There is a button near the hilt which can let out a small plasma charge to stun and/or blind an enemy soldier when on impact. *'PG7-20 blaster pistol': An extremely light weight, low power pistol used by pilots if they are shot down, it uses less energy then the other weapons, however it packs quite the stopping power. Comes in "Stun" and "kill" modes. *'D-117 small blaster pistol': a standard issue pistol that carries a small cartridge for ammunition. It appears to be quite light, as one Matoran can carry two of these without straining. A small and quick pistol used by the A-Squadron exclusively.It uses a pack of ammunition similar to the D-114. *'C178 Sub machine blaster': a small scale, rapid fire blaster capable of firing 10 rounds per second, this weapon is special in that it can easily be concealed in a violin case and carries a medium sized power cell for ammunition. Hukster can be seen using it in The Mercenus Chronicles. *'D-114-Blaster rifles': Standard issue rifle of the BZ-Metru guard, fires with rapid precision and is mass produced, usually sold in the black market to many villains in the comic land. PePena is seen carrying two in OoMB and Bormatu also uses it to assassinate Hapori Tohu. *'SB20 automatic shotgun': Usually used as a close quarters weapon, this automatic shotgun delivers huge stopping and killing power, however, it is highly inaccurate at long range due to it's "spreading" shots. *'Dilax blaster carbine': This model weapon has been viewed as almost the perfect rifle for BZ-Metru Guardsmen, it has many accuracy increasing aspects such as it being carbines (shorter barrel), a scope for precision aiming, larger power cell. A few special forces BZ-Metru guardsmen can be seen carrying such weapons in The Mercenus Chronicles *'DX548 Sniper Rifle': a sniper's best bets at a head shot, this sniper rifle is designed for both close range and long range power. A sniper can be seen carrying this in The Mercenus Chronicles *'77d Alpha mini-gun': this weapon is HUGE, possibly the largest weapon available for a standard guardsmen. Capable of emptying it's large scale power cell in roughly one minute, it has the power to mow down even a helicopter. One can be seen carried by an Elite BZ-Metru Guard in The Mercenus Chronicles. *'E-897 rapid firing TMP' is a TMP based small machine gun designed for "Quick kills". Veers is seen carrying one in the prologue comic of BZ-Guards. Also, in the "First" comic, it is named at the top screen along with the D-114, D-115 and a mysterious WX-243. *'TY64 Carbinet': A small gun, which is used by the "Special Force" Troopers. Classes and Divisions The BZ-Metru guard has many types of soldiers on the battlefield, they vary from recruit to elite and crusader class. The Divisions are as follows: Main Military forces The main military forces are the forces commonly seen throughout BZ-metru and the rest of Hapori-Nui, they are composed of the following: *''Recruit'': Battle armour is weaker then standard troops, rarely seen out of training grounds and usually below standard and still learning in terms of combat. They carry low powered versions of weapons in case they shoot their feet, however they have fully powered weapons in case of war. *''Standard Guard'': A common class in the BZ-Metru guard, they carry standard equipment and have completed their training, they carry fully powered weapons at all times, as well as being able to carry a WDB (Wrist Data Bracer). *''Medic'': A less common class but still pretty common, these soldiers carry a battle suit which regulates body temperature, has automated morphine injectors to ease pain and carries medical equipment. Medics usually carry small arms due to the amount of equipment they carry. *''Sniper'': A BZ-Metru sniper doesn't wear a helmet, instead the wear specially built masks which assist in keeping a steady aim and a sharp focus, making sniping easier and more efficient. They usually carry a DX548 Sniper Rifle. *''Elite Guard'': The 2nd most well equipped soldier in the BZ-Metru Guard, these soldiers are all about breaking and entering, as well as eliminating the opposition with any means. They carry the latest equipment, as well as a more powerful WDB (which can play 7th generation console games!). They can also be seen piloting various machines and battle suits, such as the battle suits in the movie "Origins of Malice Borg". *''Crusader Guard'': A dispanded class, more well equipped then any of the above, and usually only follow orders directly sent in by Tohu himself (such as going on crusades). Currently, there is only one BZ-Metru guard still classified as a Crusader. *''VX1 BZ-G.A.R.D.: A class of Robotic Guard Systems. Few saw the light of day as the Artificial Intelligence was rather chaotic, it could not differentiate from a target and a bystander. G.A.R.D. stands for Galvanized, Automated, Robotic Guardian, they were well equipped, their arms concealed blasters, a flamethrower, a grappling gun and retractable spikes. Each G.A.R.D. also had a complex copying system, it could observe and recreate an enemies techniques perfectly after experiencing it just once. The technology wasn't perfect, the Guards would often attempt a skill it was not built to use.Because of these flaws the G.A.R.D.s were kept off the streets, however a small army of them awaits action just below New Tohu Tower. In the movie "Rise of Hapori Dume two "BZV robot guards" are seen to guard Turaga Hakari. They are probably descendants of the G.A.R.D.s. *''Special Force Troopers: A rare type of trooper, only used in need of spying behind enemy lines. They have built-in teleports on their suit arms, re-enforced armour, and a TY64 Carbinet. *''Koro Reserve Trooper'': These squadrons are assigned to protect the Koro Reserves. They are are armed with special guns. So far, only the Le Koro Reserve squadron has been seen. *''Heavy Troopers'': These guards are assigned for anti-vehicle duties. *''Ninja Guards'': Hapori Tohu's greatest mistake. Tohu had the idea of recruiting Boboobian Ninja into the guards. First he replaced his private guards with Ninja's, then the guards protecting the Royal City and was pretty much going to replace the entire guard force. Big mistake. The Ninja's were becoming corrupt and recruiting them gave them access to otherwise forbidden places. Needless to say, under the leadership of Bormatu, the Ninja's turned on Tohu and the Toa. The majority of Ninja guards were killed at the Battle of Tohu Tower. The rest either escaped and hid in the mountains beyond Bobooba or were captured by the BZ-Guards. *''Mega BZ-Guards'': The highest rank of BZ-Guard. BZ-Agents The BZ-agents are a secret organization under the orders of the government and usually deal with operations best left secret to the public. Armor and equipment The BZ-Metru Guard carried a vast array of tools and equipment, many of which have been seen in use. Helmet A BZ-Metru Guardsman always wears his helmet on duty. This helmet is rather smooth, with two rectangular holes on the front which conceal the two lamps which activate when the area around the guardsman is dark. The helmet comes with an earpiece which gives the user updates on the battlefield (it can also get onto the radio and listen to such news programs as L.L.A.M.A.S and channel billion radio news.) battle armour A guard's armour covers most of the user's body, even parts of the neck, so that the user can be fully protected from minor bio-hazards and electrical shock. The standard armour is quite thin, allowing for the user to run at a good speed and so that movement is not hindered. The standard suit consists of blue leg armour, silver boots, teal combat gloves and white a white chest piece, as well as white shoulder armour. Wrist data Bracer (WDB) BZ-metru guardsmen were always trying to be ahead of the enemy in tactics and capability, so their technologists came up with a wrist guard which saves data focused on military tactics and their weaknesses, possibly even a way to play tetris during dull moments on the battlefield: The WDB. Currently, many of these WDB's are being manufactured by Visor industries. The Elite Guard armor is basically an enhanced version of all of the above. The helmet has a visor which gets continuous updates on the battle, and can create a cross-hair for quick firing. It's durability is increased and can survive more damage from the environment. It has a White,Light blue,and gray color scheme. Conflicts The BZ-Guards have so far played a part in many wars and conflicts. Their most famous appearance was in Dark709's movies. Another notable role has been in The "North-western Isles" continuity (The Mercenus Chronicles, I made this and BZ-Guards: the series), where the BZ-Metru guard are frequently on alert, acting almost like the swat teams to deal with the danger at hand. Instead of the BZ-Metru guards being in squadrons, they are organised into smaller squads, which use street combat and cover as their advantage (unlike in many other continuities which show them either fleeing in despair, standing still and firing and many other silly tactics). Corruption The BZ-Guards have been shown to be susceptible to corruption. In Dark709's second movie, the plot partly revolved around the corruption of the Ninja Guards (this is justified as the Ninja's had their own agenda). In the North-Western Isles Continuity, the Supreme Commander is prepared to kill his own generals to prevent information of his dealings getting out. The corruption reached a height with General Tolkan, commander of the squadron assigned to protect Meta Nui. Tolkan broke away from the guards and hid himself and his entire squadron under Meta Tower. The corruption of the BZ-Guards is a danger sign that the new government (and most certainly Turaga's Kage and Hakari) cannot be trusted). Notable Figures *Supreme Commander Rantanga: Overall commander of the BZ-Metru guard. Wears an exotic Hau. *Regi: The last soldier on A-squadron that was still on duty at the time of OoMB, he wore a special suit of amour with a yellow and green crest. *Tapika: A tactics division/radio operative in the BZ-Metru guard, joined after seeing that he was good with a blaster. Eventually promoted after Rantanga noticed the existence of the DIRo/-Commpiece, the ultra powerful headset he built while on Voya Nui. *IxstaS clonobots: These droids take the form and personality of related individuals to the person they are addressing themselves to trick them. Mercenus and Lewajohnson clones have been found injured in battle. *Maximilian Veers: a General in the BZ-Metru Guard. Wears an Akaku. *General Reyn: Another general, wears a black Pakari. *PePena: A legendary soldier from the old A-squadron, he helped evacuate Tohu Tower before it collapsed in OoMB. Has a special battle suit which fully shields enemy fire. *Raviel: Another soldier from A-squadron, he also assisted in evacuating Tohu Tower. *Zack:One of the four unlucky commanders to lead the attack on the Strogg Tower. Wore a blue elite guard battle suit. *Simmons:Another one of the four unlucky commanders to lead the attack on the Strogg Tower. Wore a yellow elite guard battle suit. *Rutger:Another one of the four unlucky commanders to lead the attack on the Strogg Tower. Wore a red elite guard battle suit. *Captain Mirrory:Commander of the squad that was sent to Japan to fight Godzilla and Trem Krom's twin Brother. He was the former commander of the BZGuards before Rantanga overruled him and took the job by force. *Katsu:The Overseer of the BZ-Guards. He truly dislikes how Rantanga treats the forces. He also has a bit of a grudge against Hapori Tohu. Voiced (possibly) by Crispin Freeman *Konar:A hardened veteran. He leads his squad onto Norazi Nui and encounters The K, a Mysterious Kraata. Voiced by Luke Hoar. *Troop #1002:Konar's BZ-Troop. Were killed against a fight with The K. Trivia *The elite guard sprite was originally a "pilot" sprite, however, after a while the "pilot" sprite became what is now the elite guard. *The BZ-Metru Guard received their weapons from many sources, their main source is from Visor Industries. *The Guard is currently under the control of Supreme Commander Rantanga. *A very similar group of guards, called Angry-Guards, inhabit the island of Anto-Nui. *Commander Tolkan and his squadron broke away from the BZ-guards and renamed themselves the Nega Guards. * The BZ-Metru exploring group (Which consists of numerous members including founder Captain Dagger) Often works closely with the BZ-Guards and is funded by them often. * The BZ-Guards were probably inspired, like many things in Dark709's second movie, by the Republic Clone Troopers from Star Wars. They all wear red masks. This is probably a homage to the Ta-Koro Guard and the redshirts of Star Trek, hence explaining their poor tactics in Origin of Malice Borg and Rise of Hapori Dume. * Although the Mercenus Chronicles restored the BZ-Guards credibility, the guards act different in other comics, as their tactics involve standing still and firing. Category:Fictional Organizations